


Invasion of Blue Planet

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Growing Up Together, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Paladins as children, Pidge and Matt has an uncle, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Will add tags as I go, shiro's family - Freeform, some hunay build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: When the galra invaded, many hard choices were to be made and many were lost along the way. But the hardest choice is yet to come: The Paladins need to decide whether to leave Earth and save the Universe from inevitable destruction or stay and risk everything. How will they grow from their experiences with the galra?
Relationships: Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Survivng the Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give a slight trigger warning. If you feel a little sensitive to the whole apocalypse theme, maybe don't read this. Because it is heavily focused on that. But if you can handle it, go ahead by all means. And if you THINK you can handle it, read with care and don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Anyway, finally attempting a Shiro-centric fic instead of going Keith-centric all the way. It will be multiple POV, like every now and again you see what's up with the others but mostly Shiro.

It was moments like these when he could reflect and think. It was moments like these when a deep, unspoken fear hung in the air. It was moments like these in which you didn’t know if you were to be found or if you were safe. It was moments like these that the silence was a loud ringing of loss and sad memories. Moments like this when he started to regret, even if it wasn’t in any plausible way – his fault. He thought back to the days, so long ago, that he didn’t even ponder of the boy next to him. When his biggest troubles were teenage angst or trying to make his girlfriend happy. Even the world’s problems couldn’t compare to today.

He looked around himself, at the people he would never have met if it weren’t for their situation. Children who’ve lost their father and cried deep into the nights in fear of being taken away from this small sanctuary. Men who were trying to stay strong for their families and for the safety of the children. Women risked their lives out in the desert to assure that they all survived until they were saved. Erek – the now destroyed town’s engineer – was tinkering with an old radio they were able to scavenge in the town a few miles out. Seemingly losing hope as no one’s voice called to help them.

His hand brushed through his grandson’s soft hair as he slept in his lap.

He couldn’t help but feel bad for all the boy has gone through. Losing his father in a war and his mother in a burning hospital. He could only hope Hinata was alright in Akemi right now. He wasn’t sure how much of Earth was taken over by them but everyone could be in great danger for all he knew.

He coughed a few times, grabbing the attention of the other people awake in the bunker. He waved a hand at them, dismissing their concern. They turned back to their pondering with some hesitation.

“Ojiisan?” his attention was brought to a small voice next to him. He could only guess that his coughing disrupted his sleep. He looked down at the boy now sitting next to him. His silver eyes reminded him of his mother, so bright and caring. He looked so much like Kagami too. Looking down at him made him remember his late son and his great sacrifice. He felt almost comforted by his grandson. It was a distraction from how broken the world has become.

He wiped the smallest bit of dirt from his cheek – perks of living in a bunker – and gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m fine, Kashi. Don’t worry about me.” Takashi glanced over to the others in the bunker and looked at him skeptically. “Don’t be scared to speak in front of them, Kashi. They won’t hurt you.”

Takashi looked away, pulling into his side and closing his eyes. He has been very quiet ever since the invasion. He refused to speak around the others, even speaking Japanese so the others wouldn’t understand him. Daisuke was told that when he was out scavenging with the rest, Takashi kept to himself in the corner of the bunker. Barely looking at anyone. It would take some time but Daisuke was positive that his grandson will start speaking to the others. Even if only a little.

The quiet moment ended as he heard three slow knocks on the bunker door. Erek put down the radio on the metal table and both he and Samson opened the doors. Three women hopped inside with duffel bags hanging off their arms.

“We weren’t able to get much, but it’s something,” Emila said, placing her duffel bag on the ground and zipping open the top.

“There was a bakery in Arun Park, completely untouched,” Jesse said as she kneeled beside her sleeping children, Noah and Dawn. The third woman walked in without a word, sitting down in one of the two fold-out chairs and placing her bag dishearted.

“Where’s Ashley?” Samson asked as he closed the doors.

The three women went quiet, sharing a glance before turning back to their bags. The third woman – Kim – spoke up, “We were found sneaking out of the bakery by a scout droid. We got away but Ashley wasn’t so lucky. We were hiding in an alley until the scout left. We made sure we weren’t being tracked.”

Takashi pressed himself harder against Daisuke’s side, proving that he was still awake and well aware of what they meant. “I’m sorry, Kim,” Daisuke said, hugging Takashi closer to his side. “We know how much you loved Ashely and she really did a lot for us.”

Kim turned to him, looking ready to argue but deflating as there was nothing to get angry about. She took a few deep breaths before giving a small smile his way, “Thanks, Daisuke. Watching that droid take my sister’s life like that… just got me worried about my wife. I hope that she made it through the invasion.”

“I’m sure she did,” Samson said as he leaned back against the wall.

A moment of silence passed through the bunker. All of them tending to their work quietly. Erek broke the silence, “What’s up with that Garrison report then?” Everyone turned to him. He was referring to the Garrison broadcast roughly two weeks before. About citizens of Earth being captured by the Galra. “If people are being captured, why just kill a scavenger? Why not stun her and take her in?”

“It was a scout droid, not to mention, she wasn’t alone,” Jesse said. “Those kill on sight. It has been proven before with a lizard. There is no other protocol for them.”

“But they’ve sent out droids before, haven’t they? Are there really more casualty reports than the Garrison is letting on?” Erek asked.

Kim scoffed, “There could be. They're trying to make it seem a lot less life-threatening than it actually is. We’re not stupid, we know how bad it is out there. We have to survive through it every day until their bunker is ‘ready’ and they have a ‘plan’. By now, I just don’t believe them.” She zipped open her bag and started wiping down the shelves packed into the corners of the bunker. The others joined to help her.

Erek growled, turning to his radio, “I really don’t trust the Garrison. The one thing we have to trust is seeming rather untrustworthy.”

“A bunker is a big thing to get ready, especially for a lot of people,” Samson reasoned earning a glare from Erek. “I’m not saying they're right, I’m just saying he needs to understand both sides.”

Daisuke turned away from the two men, letting out a sigh. Takashi glanced up at him before closing his eyes again. “Are we gonna live down here forever?” Takashi whispered, barely heard by the others.

“No, Takashi, we are gonna be saved soon,” Daisuke assured. “And the aliens won’t be staying long either. This should all be resolved in maybe two years.”

“That’s long,” Takashi noted.

“It is, but patience yields focus, Kashi,” Daisuke assured him. “If you stay patient, you can focus on what’s most important at the moment.”

Takashi went quiet before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. It was moments like these where he could let go of all his worries and regrets and just focus on what was most important to him. Right next to him.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Takashi was getting more comfortable around the others and no word came from the Garrison thus far. Emilia and Samson didn’t survive the last scavenging hunt and Kim disappeared a little less than a month ago. They were running low on food and Jesse’s daughter was starting to look sick. They’ve been keeping a close eye on her but they couldn’t quite guess what was wrong. Her brother, Noah, has sat by her side ever since.

Jesse left to find medicine for Dawn’s fever but never returned. Erek was still trying to reach a signal to the Garrison or any updates on the bunker but came up empty-handed. Daisuke had to take the role of guardian for the three children they had with them. But he felt weaker and weaker every day. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but at times, Erek needed to take over and let Daisuke rest.

The stress was getting to Takashi as he watched their bunker fall into shambles.

One day, Dawn wouldn’t wake up and it didn’t take them long to realize she had passed. They snuck out in the middle of the night to bury her in a secure spot. Keeping a lookout to assure no scouts flew past.

Three nights after her burial, Takashi woke up to loud whispers.

“I need to see what’s going on.”

“But I can come –”

“No! You can’t come with me. You have to stay here with Takashi and Daisuke.”

“I need to know why their bunker is taking so long, it cost my sister her life! It could’ve cost my mother her life.”

“You stay here –”

“I am coming with you and that’s that. Even if I have to go alone tomorrow, I need to know why we aren’t being saved.”

There was a moment of silence. Takashi glanced up through the darkness and saw Noah and Erek standing off against each other. Both scowling. Erek righted his posture, glaring down at Noah. “Don’t say I didn’t try to save your skin.”

Erek pressed open the bunker doors and Noah hopped out. Followed closely by Erek. The doors shut, allowing darkness to fall on the bunker once more. Takashi pushed himself up and looked down at Daisuke. He lightly shook his shoulder, “Ojiisan? Ojiisan, the others left.” Daisuke groaned but didn’t wake up.

Takashi looked up at the bunker doors, waiting for one of them to return. But neither came back. He nuzzled himself into his grandfather’s back and ignored the bad feeling in his gut. He was sure they will come back with help. He was sure of it.

* * *

It has been a week since Noah and Erek left and there was no indication that they were coming back. Daisuke has been sleeping a lot more lately although he tried to be there for Takashi as best he could.

Takashi was sitting at the desk, fiddling with the radio the same way Erek used to, trying to get a connection to the Garrison. But half the time, he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He sighed as he placed the radio down and turned to look at Daisuke. He was leaned against the wall, eyes closed but not quite asleep. He got off the chair and kneeled next to him. “Is this how it was for Chichi?”

Daisuke turned to him with a raised brow.

“When he contacted us from the bunkers,” Takashi asked. “Was this how it was for him?”

Daisuke turned away from him with a thoughtful look, “Perhaps. There were moments he was in underground bunkers. He was always with someone to watch his back. He had a newer radio though. He didn’t struggle as much as we are now.”

“Would… would Chichi have been good with radios?” Takashi asked.

“He was quite knowledgeable,” Daisuke chuckled. “Very talented, ever since he was a little boy. Remember his old Koto?” Takashi nodded with a small smile. He remembered his father playing anthems on the engawa of their house, the music dancing through the air. He taught Takashi how to treat it once he was old enough to walk. “Hmm… he made that with an old friend of mine who created a lot of instruments. He was attached to it ever since.”

Takashi’s shoulders sagged, “Haha liked his songs. She said it was all she needed to cure her disease.”

Daisuke shifted enough to place a hand on his shoulder. Takashi looked up at him, defeated. “She is still here with us. Your father too.”

“Obasan Hinata too?” Takashi asked skeptically.

Daisuke sighed, letting his hand fall from Takashi’s shoulder, “Let’s hope not. She’s probably surviving in Akemi with all the neighbors. Wondering if we here are alright.”

Takashi looked down. He hoped Hinata was okay. He didn’t want her worrying for them in Akemi. She needed to survive with the others. She needed to make it through this invasion and meet them when everything dies down. His head snapped up when he heard Daisuke coughing. “Ojiisan…?”

“I’m alright, Takashi,” Daisuke waved him off. “I just need a bit more sleep. Don’t go worrying about me.”

“Are you sure?” Takashi murmured uncertainly. Daisuke nodded, leaning down to the floor to rest. Takashi laid down beside him, watching him until he calmed down. He turned to the bunker doors, still no sign of Erek or Noah. He got up off the floor and looked back down at Daisuke. His mother always told him that water helped a sore throat. He could just be dehydrated from running around so much. Maybe Daisuke just wasn’t getting enough water. He got to his feet and browsed through the shelves. But there was nothing but empty containers and boxes. A few empty bottles with not even a drop of water left.

He sighed before the blue duffel bag on the table caught his eye. He felt a sudden nervousness overcome him. But maybe this was the only way for Daisuke to feel better. He slung the bag over his shoulder and kneeled next to his grandfather.

“Ojiisan? I’m gonna go look for some water. Haha said that always helped,” Takashi got off the floor and dragged a crate over to the bunker doors. “When I come back, you’ll feel better.” He stacked another crate on that one and slowly balanced onto them. He used a broom handle that his grandfather used as a walking stick on scavengers to push open the bunker doors. He jumped and pulled himself into the brightness of the day. He looked down at his grandfather who was still fast asleep. “I’ll be back, Ojiisan.”

He closed the bunker doors and picked up the broom handle as a makeshift staff. He was gonna have to rely on the movies he watched to keep him alive right now. He ducked to the edge of the sand dune and glanced around it. His heart temporarily stopped beating as he saw the large structure in front of him. Not too far away, constructed over the cliffs, was a large purple dome. Ships of all sizes floating around the perimeter. He saw tiny figures marching around the entrances. He ducked back behind the sand dune, his heart racing. He took a deep breath and thought ‘patience yields focus’.

“If you stay patient, you can focus on what’s most important at the moment,” he whispered to himself before jumping into action.

He ducked behind the dunes and kept a lookout for the sky. He was passing through the desert pretty much unspotted. The sun was beating down on him and the sand seemed to burn his skin even if he didn’t touch it. He jumped when he saw a lizard scuttle across the ground, never having seen an animal in months. Thinking about it, he realized he hasn’t seen the outdoors in months. He was passing through without a second thought. He looked back at the sky, no sign of any alien ships. Just wispy, white clouds on a blue sky. He remembered sitting outside by the cherry blossom trees or traveling to the Great Tsuki Hill to see the stars glittering in the sky.

The stories his father would tell him when he was still alive, about all the constellations and how they have a history with one another. But the bright light of the sun hid those stories. One of his favorite things in the whole world. He heard an odd whirring sound at the back of his head and he jumped back.

A triangular droid floated from behind the sand dune, a stream of light scanning the sand in front of it. Takashi jumped back behind the sand dune, keeping a close eye on it. Being so close to the sand felt like pressing hot glass to his face. Daisuke told him to be prepared for the heatwaves of the desert but he never really did prepare himself for it. The droid turned in his direction and he threw himself back out of its sight. He held his breath, scared the thing could hear him.

The whirring of engines grew louder and he scooted back, away from the droid.

The droid turned sharply and Takashi yelped. It stopped on him, the small circle in the center of it glowing. It didn’t take long for Takashi to realize it was powering up. He grabbed the broom by his side and jumped to his feet. He brought the broom back and hit the droid like it was a meazly baseball and not a floating weapon. It whizzed across the dunes and got stuck in a cactus. He knew immediately that he needed to get out of there. He ran further in the direction he was heading. The heat of the sun beating down on him with every step.

He ran and ran and didn’t look back. He didn’t hear anyone following him but he couldn’t be so sure. He just kept going.

He tripped over his own feet and tumbled down a hill. He hit the concrete with his chin and felt an unwanted burning pain. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around and noticed he was in an abandoned town. He noticed the old-looking shops and the cracked, dusty road. All the doors were hanging open, creaking in the wind. Takashi pushed himself up and looked around at all the stores. He went to the nearest supermarket but as he entered the store, he noticed that all the shelves were empty. He tried his luck, walking deeper into the store but he still saw nothing. He let out a sigh and turned back to the entrance. That’s when he heard a crash from the storage closet.

He jumped back, tripping over his feet and tumbling to the floor. He gasped, his heart racing, eyes locked on the storage closet door. He kept his eyes on the door, looking for any sign of movement but none came.

Then the door creaked open.

Slowly, inch by inch, the door opened. On the other side stood a robot with a triangular head slightly tilted to the side. The alien’s insignia worked into its chest. Sparks flew around its limbs and its gun was tightly held in its fists. Takashi scooted away from it as it scanned him. Creaking and twitching, it raised its gun and shot. It was a wonky aim, burning a hole into the ground right beside him. Takashi yelped and jumped up out of the store. He held the broom in his hands, the only defense against the robot he had. It hobbled out of the store, shooting aimlessly at his position. He jumped away from the fire, regarding it with cautious eyes.

It shot three more times and Takashi ducked behind a nearby trash can. He heard it start running and jumped out of the way just in time. The trashcan flew from the ground, knocking trash on the pavement.

The bot turned back to him and Takashi risked a hit to its face. Its head twirled on its neck a few times before it started shooting blindly. Takashi jumped out of the way and made a break for it. Trying to get back to the desert. He heard the heavy pounding of metal footsteps before he hit the dirt. He glanced up, his stomach throbbing, the bot stood before him. Its limbs sparking and the gun barely powering up. Takashi tried to pull away but he just fell back to the sand with a hiss. He looked up at the sentry as it leveled its gun to his face and he watched the light got brighter.

He tried to get up again but failed, getting a mouthful of desert sand.

He could already feel the sharp impact and the burning heat of the blaze. But it never came. He heard a sharp gunshot but it never hit him. He glanced up and saw a smoking hole through the bot’s head. Sparks dancing around its head.

The bot toppled over, clanging into itself. He looked ahead from where the bot once stood. A figure in orange, white, and grey armor stood with a bulky blaster. His face was obscured by a darkened visor. He hurried over, causing Takashi to scramble back. Flinching at his sore stomach.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the figure held up his hands in a placating manner. Takashi couldn’t help but notice an orange ‘G’ on the side of his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Takashi looked back towards the darkened visor, showing no sign of his identity. He nodded cautiously. He stepped forwardly slowly, placing his blaster by his knee.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he promised gently. He placed his hands on either side of his helmet and slowly pulled it away. He had a mess of light-brown hair and such bright eyes they seemed almost golden. He held out a hand, cautiously but insistent. “I’m from the Galaxy Garrison. We sent out a broadcast not long ago to save all survivors of the invasion. I’ve been patrolling the area for anyone who couldn’t get the word.”

That word caught his attention. The people who promised to save them from the aliens. The people who angered Noah and Erek into leaving. The Garrison. “Garrison?” Takashi asked.

“Yes, I’m here to help, promise,” the soldier said. He sounded earnest and kind. His hand didn’t waver. Giving him the choice. “What’s your name?”

“T…” Takashi stopped, unsure if he should be handing out information if his bunker hated the Garrison so much. But he did promise to help him and perhaps he could just save his grandfather. The soldier was patient, waiting for his answer in silence. “Takashi Shirogane. Wh-who are you?”

“Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier,” he smiled. “I’m Mathias. Mathias Holt.”


	2. Welcome to the Garrison Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short one. Trigger Warning for loss. But there are also some soft interactions between Mathias and Takashi regarding a certain Holt family.

The Galaxy Garrison was not only familiar from the radio but through the war. Takashi remembered talking to his father about the war and what would happen. He said he was going to a place called the Galaxy Garrison, which was once a space museum of sorts but was then abandoned. Several soldiers were planning to bring it back to light as something greater. A military facility. Once it has served its purpose, they were working on making it something new. A school for future space explorers while still holding its reputation as a military. He wasn’t too sure why they decided that but he didn’t complain.

His father promised that he’d bring him there when he was older to meet the future astronauts and if he still felt that strong passion for the stars, maybe he would join them.

As he followed Mathias, he looked up at the building.

It was bigger than he thought it would be. Cream walls with orange accents. A large campus with several desert plants and a covered up pool.

He turned back to Mathias, who pulled on his helmet once Takashi agreed to go with him. “Is my grandpa gonna be okay?” Takashi asked as they approached the front doors.

Mathias tilted his head back to him, “Zia, my partner, she is going to the bunker you mentioned. She ought to be back with your grandfather in no time. Don’t you worry.” Takashi sighed, looking back into the desert. The dome was still slightly visible from this far away. Just a silhouette in the sky. “Come on, Takashi,” he turned back to Mathias, who was holding the dusty glass doors open for him.

He hurried in and Mathias closed the door behind him. He gestured him over and Takashi followed. He walked down a hall with tall walls and orange lines. Some signs were painted on the walls saying things like ‘Main Office’ and ‘Flight Class’. Takashi couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to go to school there. Learning how to fly and so much more about outer space. He wondered what they learned and how it will feel like to leave for space. But his attention was brought back to Mathias as he stopped by a door that blended almost perfectly with the wall. After inputting a code into the board beside it, a voice spoke from the speakers.

“Identify,” the voice was gruff and deep. It held a certain authority to it that made Takashi stand to attention.

“Mathias Holt, I found a survivor during my patrol, in South Adora. We were not followed,” Mathias replied. There was a moment of silence before the man spoke back with the click of the door.

“You may enter, bring the survivor down to the Office.”

Mathias held the door open for him. Takashi hesitantly moved forward into the darkness. Mathias stepped in after him and as he closed the door, the lights along the walls flickered on. A set of stairs led down to a second door. “Come on, Takashi. There is nothing to be scared of. You’re safe here. And soon, Zia will bring your grandfather to safety too.” He held his position, giving Takashi a chance to step forward. With a deep, anxious breath, he descended down the stairs.

The door opened up as he made it to the last step and he entered the room with Mathias. It was a large underground bunker indeed. There were already a few people talking or cuddling together. A curtained up area at the other end of the room where people dressed in white coats patrolled. A few of them were scattered among the people and assuring everyone were well cared for. Sleeping bags littered quarter of the room, a few kids talking to one another there. A long wall with many doors was built into the corner, another room being guarded by four Garrison soldiers. A long buffet table lined up with one of the walls with more food and water than Takashi has seen in his entire life.

“Welcome to the Garrison bunkers, Takashi.”

Takashi entered the room with caution. A few people lifted their heads at his arrival. The door closed with a whoosh behind them, causing Takashi to jump slightly. Mathias stepped beside him, pulling off his helmet and smiling down at him. “You care for a tour from the best soldier in the Garrison squadron?”

“You are?”

“No, he isn’t,” one of the guards standing beside the door said.

“Of course I am! I single-handedly took out that sentry, didn’t I?” Mathias argued, blocking the guard from Takashi’s vision. “Come on, let me show you around your new home. Temporarily, of course.” He waited for Takashi to follow before moving again. He took him around the entire bunker, pointing out the bathrooms, shower rooms, healers quarters, and sleeping bags. He gave one to him personally and told him to hold it close.

Mathias gave him a decent selection from the buffet tables since he ‘looked as if he hasn’t eaten in days’. Which he hasn’t, so Takashi was thankful for something after so many days trapped in the bunker with his grandfather. Just the thought of his grandfather took the energy out of him. All he wanted was to sit beside him under the stars, talk about his mother’s recovery, and when his dad will come home. All of those things were impossible now.

They were sat near a group of people, the hum of voices feelings so surreal after constant quiet. Takashi used his rolled up sleeping bag as a small sat, food held tightly to his chest. Paranoid that one of them may try to steal it from him. Mathias noticed his sour mood, perking up and saying, “I have a family too, that I haven’t seen in a while.”

Takashi glanced up at Mathias, a somber look came over his features. From the short time he’s spent with the soldier, the look didn’t fit him well.

“My brother, his wife, and their son,” Mathias chuckled. “Just a baby but he’s already fascinated by anything technological. Brother wanted to name him after me but didn’t want to get confused between the two of us. So he called him Matthew. I miss them all so much.” He straightened his slowly slouching posture with a determined smile. “That’s why I’m fighting to free Earth and keep as many people safe as I can find. Cause once this is all over, I can finally meet with them all again. You’ll see your grandfather soon, Takashi.”

Takashi looked down at his food in thought before asking, “Why aren’t they here? Your family.”

“They live a few days away, in Rivera Oaks. A large bunker beneath a shopping mall there,” Mathias said. “I’d rather they stay there than risk their lives traveling here.”

Takashi nodded thoughtfully before going back to his food. Once he was done, Mathias gave what was left to the bunker chefs and waved him to follow. Takashi did so with less hesitation. They came to the Office and Mathias knocked on the door. The deep voice from the speaker spoke from behind the door, “Come in.”

Mathias opened the door and gestured Takashi to enter first. He did so, slowly. He came around the door and looked up at a buff man with a closed eye. He wore grey military clothes and a permanent scowl.

“Takashi, this is Commander Iverson. Commander Iverson, this is Takashi. Boy I found in South Adora during patrol.”

Takashi stepped back a little, the Commander’s aura intimidating. “I take it you gave him a full tour of the bunker.” Mathias nodded affirmatively and Iverson turned back to him. “If you need anything, ask any of the soldier stationed around the bunker for help. They make it their duty to serve the needs of the survivors. We’re gonna have to check you with a healer to make sure you don’t have any illnesses. You got all that?”

Takashi nodded without a word. The Commander was giving him helpful information but he just felt like he was being scolded.

“Do you know of any survivors? Perhaps someone who cared for you?”

Takashi glanced up at Mathias and back at the Commander, “M-my grandpa.”

Commander Iverson turned to Mathias, “I sent my partner, Zia, to the location the boy gave us. She should return with him soon.”

Commander Iverson grunted, “Good. Take him to the healers and make sure he’s comfortable. I’ll write em up on the board.” Iverson walked toward him desk, pulling out ripped files. Mathias knocked his hand against Takashi’s shoulder to get his attention and gestured to the door with his head.

Takashi followed him out and they walked to the healers together. “Commander Iverson is scary,” Takashi spoke after a while of silence.

“He likes intimidating people but he isn’t a bad guy, you’ll grow attached to his grumpiness soon,” Mathias assured with a smile.

* * *

They got Takashi checked up by the healers and they assured that he was hundred percent healthy. After that Mathias gave him one more tour of the bunker to refresh his memory. They made their way to an empty spot of the floor and Mathias helped roll out his sleeping bag. “And that is that.” He got off, dusting his hands and resting them on his hips. “You’re situated now, make sure you keep your bed close. The other kids love stealing beds for whatever reason.”

Takashi nodded silently, curling up on the edge of the sleeping bag.

“I have some soldier things to do, but if you need anything, just gimme a holler, got that?” Mathias asked as he kneeled in front of him. Takashi’s head snapped up at that.

“You’re gonna leave now?” He asked, hoping desperately that the answer was ‘no’.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Mathias laughed, ruffling his hair. “I’ll be around. But as much as I want to, I can’t attend to one person all day. But don’t hesitate to come talk to me if you need help. Try making some friends, bunch of rascals like you playing around here.”

As if on cue, a kid with wild brown hair and dirty glasses yelled as he chased a smaller blond girl around the buffet table. Takashi shrunk away from the sight, nervousness taking hold of him. “But I don’t want you to leave.”

Mathias gave him a gentle smile, “I won’t be far. Promise that we’ll talk more. Without a doubt.”

Takashi grimaced, unsure if he was okay with that or not. Mathias had saved him and been nothing but kind. He felt safe near him. Mathias was about to open his mouth when the bunker doors whooshed open, catching both of their attention. A soldier walked in, taking of her helmet with one hand. Long dreads falling down her back before glancing around the bunker. She held something folded under her one arm.

Her eyes landed on Mathias and then Takashi. She visibly tensed, Takashi could tell. Even from far away. She waved Mathias over and the soldier got off the floor. “See ya soon, kid.” But the calm, happy aura seemed to be gone.

He almost seemed serious and confused.

Takashi watched the two speak, the woman seemed almost uncertain with what she was saying. Mathias went rigid, glancing back at Takashi before leaning closer to her. Takashi had a bad feeling they were talking about him. And not in a good way. He looked down at his hands, playing with his thumbs to keep himself distracted.

A moment later he heard footsteps growing louder and he looked up at the soldier before him. It was the woman from the door, her face more stoic. She kneeled in front of him, her blue eyes almost entrancing.

“Takashi?” He nodded. She looked down, taking the folded material from under her arm and placing it on her knee. The faded brown looked somewhat familiar. “I am Zia,” she said, looking back up at him. “I am Mathias’ partner. I –” she hesitated for a moment before she shook herself upright. She held the folded material out to him and Takashi took it with uncertain hands. He unfolded it to see a fluffy collar and ripped pockets. D.K.S stitched into the bottom.

His grandfather’s jacket.

“I have some news about your grandfather.”


	3. Light In War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic Nightmares or Genocide. (Both?) Also, mention of animals in pain very VERY briefly but it killed me to write anyway. Also, loss. Yeah, this is a heavy one. A Minka is a Japanese-style house but for some reason, Google doesn’t want to tell you that if you just look up the word.
> 
> Also! Sorry if the Japanese isn’t right. I did a shitton of research to try and get it as close as possible. I’ll put the translations at the end so you know what I mean – if I’m wrong. I just love the thought of Shiro being bound to his Japanese background even a little okay! Sue me!
> 
> It has a heartwarming ending btw.

The cherry blossom trees looked so familiar. Like home. Soft pink petals floating in the gentle breeze, swaying to the sound of the ocean waves. The cars on the pebble paved roads and the sound of wind chimes in the storefronts. A few kids were running around with dogs and climbing the small brick walls. Takashi only had one place he needed to go. He jumped across the road and hurried down to the familiar green hill casting a shadow over him. He clambered up the Great Tsuki Hill, cold, wet grass under his fingers.

He pushed up to the top of the hill, bright lights peering over the grass. He jumped to the top of the hill, stumbling on his way up; ready to see the beautiful clouds across the bright blue skies.

The smile slipped from his face as he stared up at the blackening sky. The air smelled like smoke and harbored several large alien space ships. Bright pink and purples shinning across their metals and scorching the dirt of his home. Soft pinks became small fires, drifting through the air and setting the grass ablaze. The minkas were scorched or non-existent. Only a hole in the ground indicating where it once was.

The small amount of survivors were running and screaming, the pained howl of dogs and cats running through the air. Takashi felt his whole body shaking, tears burning in his eyes as he watched the beautiful world of Akemi burn to nothing before his eyes.

Then, the brute voice of _him_ rung across the sky. “Attention people of Earth, I am Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire,” Takashi spun around to look up at the same broadcast he saw that night. That faithful night, months ago, when all of this started. The world’s greatest enemy, Sendak. A purple, one-eyed menace with the glimmer of blood thirst in his eye. Staring down at them as unworthy obstacles that stood in his way. “Your planet has only served as an inconvenience, and have stood in our way for far too long. We will take matters into our own hands, and claim what is rightfully ours.”

Another streak of light burned into shore, water reaching sky high and sand turning into glass. Takashi winced from the pressure of the light and the shaking he felt beneath his feet. “Kashi!” Takashi’s eyes flew open and he looked beneath the hill. Desperately searching for that voice. He found him at the pier. Where the boat docked when all the soldiers returned from war. Where he heard of his father’s passing. His grandfather, stood by his mother. His throat tightened as he looked down at her, her silver eyes piercing him, even from this far away. Her long dark hair flowing in the wind. The smallest of smiles on her face, that smile that held so much care and love; it was only ever meant for him.

“Kashi,” her voice carried over the sounds of the Galra. Over the screaming of the people. Over the broadcast booming across the sky. Over the rush of waves and engines. Her arms outstretched towards him, but not quite beckoning him over.

“Mama…” He could barely hear himself over the chaos, his eyes stinging with unshed tears just threatening to fall.

“Takashi, we are gonna be saved soon,” Daisuke assured, his voice holding as much power as his mother. “And the aliens won’t be staying long either. This should all be resolved in maybe two years.”

“Th-that’s –” Takashi hiccuped, the tears falling down his cheeks and burning his skin. His whole body shaking as sobs left his mouth. “That’s too long.”

“It is,” His mother’s soft voice calmed the fear welling in his stomach. Calmed the storm of sadness swirling in his head. “But patience yields focus, Kashi.”

“If you stay patient, you can focus on what’s most important at the moment,” Daisuke said, his voice felt like a light in this endless darkness. Flying fire and streaks of lasers shot through the air but they still held that calm happiness on their faces. Takashi felt something smooth in his hands, but he didn’t want to look down. He wanted to look at them forever. Capture their smiles in his head until the end of days.

But he looked down, a photograph in his hands of a family. All huddled together in the living room of a cozy home. A father and a mother with their newly born son. A proud grandfather and smiley aunt, her arm slung across her sister’s shoulders.

“I’m alright, Takashi,” Daisuke’s voice carried over the waves, catching Takashi’s attention once again. “We’re alright. We just need a bit more sleep. Don’t go worrying about me.”

“You are truly brave, Kashi,” Takashi looked over to his mother, she has taken a step forward. Giving him her full attention. “So much like your father. Survive for us, Kashi. We’re all so proud of you.”

“But I want you too, I want you to be here!” Takashi called back but he couldn’t seem to move forward.

“I know, Kashi, and we will be here. All of us,” her voice held so much sincerity that Takashi believed her. “We will never leave you. No matter where you are. Takashi…” He shook, the photo fisted tightly in his hand as he watched him mother’s smile grow distant. His grandfather staring up at him with pride that was unmatched. Like Takashi did something amazing that was worth his praise. But his eyes would never leave his mother, their identical gazes catching each other over the distance. Her dress blew in the wind, making her seem more elegant than she already was. A soft purple glow lighting the side of her face.

Her whisper sounded like a voice in the back of his head, even though he could see her mouth moving with the words.

“愛してる…”

His eyes were drawn to the sky, where he saw a light slowly becoming brighter and brighter as the laser powered up. He turned to look at his mother and grandfather and the light circled around them like a target. “Mama! Ojiisan!”

But his words were too late, as the beam tore through the sky and hit the spot where his family once stood. The photo felt heavier in his hand and as the light of the laser ripped away, Commander Sendak stood before him. He didn’t think as rage suddenly filled him and he leapt forward towards him. The photo got heavier and heavier in his hand the closer he got to him. Commander Sendak stood still waiting for him to get closer but almost seeming to get farther away.

Suddenly, he felt something tight around his body and slashed at thin air, as though the photo served to be a good weapon. A familiar voice rung in his ear as he rapidly tried to defend himself from his mysterious attacker, “I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he felt the fight leave his body and he curled up against the stranger. Not quite sure why he trusted him.

“You’re gonna be alright. You aren’t out there anymore,” Takashi opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. Although his eyes were blurry with tears, he made out that he was back in the Garrison bunker, a few people around him awake and looking worried. One woman looked vaguely annoyed. The grip on him was tight but loose enough for him to get away if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to. He curled tighter against the weight around him, recognizing the voice as Mathias.

“E-excuse me…?” a shy voice whispered. Takashi glanced up at whoever it was and saw a boy around his age. He recognized him as the boy that was playing tag the day before. He looked scrappier up close, his hands slightly shaking as he held out a scratched up toy bear with the one eye completely gone. “He always makes me feel better.”

“ _Adam_ ,” the slightly annoyed woman hissed from behind the crowd. “ _Come back here._ ”

The boy ignored his mother, insisting Takashi take the scraggy bear. He reached out for it, a little unsure if this was a trick. But the boy - Adam - seemed quite pleased when he accepted the offering.

“ _Adam_!” The woman hissed, sounding increasingly angry. “ _Come over here_!”

“Thank you, you’re really kind,” Mathias muttered to Adam and the boy lit up even more before hopping off to his angry mother’s side. Mathias waved the crowd of with a few silent words while Takashi stared at the worn out bear. Its fur was matted and it smelled like dust. It was worn with use and lacked one eye. It was so broken but it still made that boy happy. It felt oddly comforting that such a torn up toy was still so enjoyable. But Takashi was a little confused as to why Adam wanted him to have it if they never spoke before.

“That was very nice of him,” Mathias said, coming to sit in front of Takashi. The boy nodded, regarding the toy. “He’s been helping a lot of strangers ever since he came into the bunker. He’s a kind soul.”

Takashi still didn’t speak.

Mathias sighed, leaning in closer so that no one could hear their conversation. “What did you dream about? You seemed rather distressed.”

Takashi then looked up at him before glancing away, “Nothing.”

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Mathias woke up, “Was it your grandfather?” he asked. Takashi didn’t answer. Mathias leaned forward, ruffling his hair halfheartedly. “Hey, once curfew rings. I want to show you something alright? Something that might make you feel a little better?”

Takashi cocked his head to the side, interest and confusion taking over him. Mathias grinned, seemingly happy that he captured the younger boy’s interest. “Get some extra rest in, I’ll catch you when it’s ready.” He got off the floor with a smile before he turned back to his patrol. Takashi stared after him for a moment before turning back to the teddy in his hands. It made him think of his dream, how broken and fragile he felt standing atop that hill. With something smooth and precious in his hands.

He turned to his grandfather’s jacket which he folded up to act like a pillow. His fingers lingered over the material for a moment before he picked it up and shook it out. He reached into the pockets of the jacket but all of them were empty.

He opened the jacket and his eyes caught on a pocket inside the white fluff. He reached in and his hand caught on something small and rectangular.

He pulled it out slowly and saw a white sheet, he flipped it over and almost gasped. The picture of his dream. His mother sitting close to his father, looking down at their newborn son. His grandfather, alive and happy with a strong hand on his father’s shoulder. His aunt Hinata grinning brighter than the sun, a casual arm slung over her sister’s shoulders. All of them sat in the living room back in Akemi. His real home.

How this picture came into his dream when he never even saw it, he wasn’t sure. But he was happy that he found it. He grabbed the bear that Adam gave him and curled into the soft fluff of his grandfather’s jacket. Both teddy and photo grasped tight to his chest. Although dusty and matted, the somewhat soft fur of the bear was comforting.

He soon felt his eyelids shut and the world drown out around him.

* * *

He was woken up a while later by a gentle tug on his shoulder. “Takashi…” A soft voice whispered from above him. He glanced up to see Mathias, his hair a little ruffled from wearing his helmet all day. “Come on, we’re gonna have to hurry.” Panic shot through Takashi for a moment but he calmed down not long after when he recounted what Mathias told him before he slept.

He got up sluggishly and pulled his grandfather’s jacket over himself. Leaving the bear and the photo tucked beneath the blankets. Mathias grabbed his hand and silently maneuvered them over the group of sleeping people.

Takashi was surprised when they snuck their way to the office. Mathias opened the door and gestured Takashi inside. He closed the door behind them and Mathias walked to the door against the back wall. Takashi didn’t notice it the first time he came here. The door whooshed open, showing a set of stairs leading up toward a trap door.

Takashi felt nervous for a moment but Mathias gave him a calm, reassuring smile. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that already, right?” Takashi looked up at the soldier for a moment and although school and family has told him not to trust strangers, Mathias was anything but untrustworthy. He’s saved him before and didn’t even hesitate to tell him about himself. He calmed him when he had a nightmare and became the light in the darkness that Takashi needed in this war.

He nodded and walked up the stairs. Mathias followed closely behind.

They opened up the trap door and soft light entered the space. Takashi gasped and jumped out from their hiding spot as soon as he saw the light. He knew that soft glow anywhere. Mathias yelped in surprise as the kid darted out the bunker faster than a rocket and stopped just out of sight of the Galra.

Mathias pulled himself out of the bunker and closed the trap door before he joined Takashi’s side. His eyes were wide, focused on the sky above them. Mathias followed his gaze and smiled. The desert night sky was truly a sight to be seen. Thousands of lights flickering against a glimmering galaxy of purple. The moon was a waxing gibbous against all those twinkling lights. “You love the stars?” Mathias asked.

Takashi nodded silently.

“So does my brother,” Mathias replied. Takashi glanced up at him at that. “He works at the Garrison. He went to visit his family when all of this happened. But he taught all of the future space explorers while the Garrison was still open. He could teach you a lot.” He turned to him with a smile. “Once the war is over, you can meet him. He’d be more than happy to teach you all he knows.”

“Really?” Mathias nodded. “But how did you know I like stars?”

Mathias tensed for a moment, looking a bit nervous, “That wasn’t actually what I wanted to show you. Follow me.”

Takashi followed Mathias closely, ducking behind sand dunes to keep out of sight. Mathias’ cream armor and Takashi’s brown jacket blended perfectly into the desert sand. They didn’t walk long before they got to a more open area. Not open enough to be a Galra magnet but open enough to notice what they’ve just walked toward.

Mathias led him to the center of the spot before stepping aside. “I thought that maybe – you would like to say goodbye? I didn’t think it was fair for you to not at least… see him one last time.” Takashi walked up to a choppy headstone with only the name carved pristine into the rock. _Daisuke Shirogane_. Mathias pulled a flower from his belt pocket. A little scorched but still intact. It was a deep pink with sharp petals.

Takashi has seen multiple of these flowers near the Akemi graveyard. He remembered their stark colors against the grey sky of his father’s funeral. “All the Garrison had on hand were poppies, but I wanted to get you something more personal. Between the two of you. So, I tried my luck on a flower store near a park in West Kama. It isn’t perfect but it is the least I can find.” He held it out to him and Takashi took it gingerly from him. Scared to rip the already fragile flower.

But it stayed perfectly in shape.

He turned back to his grandfather’s headstone, the moment feeling oddly similar to when his father died. He kneeled down, eyes scanning the words. “お世話になります, おじいさん. あなたがいなくて 寂しいです,” He placed the flower right before the headstone. The bright pink flower shining in the night.

After a moment of silence, the wind blowing overhead and the shining stars casting a soft glow upon the surface, Takashi got up. He turned to Mathias and threw himself against his waist. Mathias made a startled sound before setting his hands on Takashi’s head. “Thank you,” the boy’s voice muffled into his under armor.

“You’re welcome, Takashi,” Mathias whispered back.

* * *

They were heading back to the bunker now. The Galra dome was invisible against the night sky but Takashi didn’t care. He kept his eyes on the stars, picking out all the constellations he could find. “We’re almost back. Keep your head low, kid.” Mathias called over his shoulder. Takashi hurried closer to Mathias’ side, but he didn’t take his eyes off the sky. It had him thinking about Mathias’ promise. For him to get taught more about the stars once the war was over. To meet his brother.

Maybe even his family.

He glanced up at Mathias finally, his eyes calculating as he gazed across the horizon.

“Mathias?” the soldier in question looked down at him, attention averted from the desert. Takashi glanced down at the soft sand underneath his feet. “Where will I go? After the war is over?” He glanced back up at the soldier, who stopped in his tracks. Seemingly coming to a realization. “I have an aunt in Akemi, where I lived before I moved here. But… what if she isn’t there anymore?”

“I’m sure she is alright,” Mathias said, kneeling in front of him.

“But… what if she isn’t? What will I do?” Takashi asked, desperate for a straight answer. Mathias’ eyes scanned his face for a moment before he thought about it. He glanced down at the sand in thought, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts.

He looked back up at the boy before smiling reassuringly, “In the case that your aunt can’t raise you, I don’t have much going on in my regular day-to-day life. It is family or work for me.” Takashi cocked his head slightly, not really grasping what Mathias was hinting at. “If she can’t find the time to take a kid under her wing, you can always find a home with me.”

Takashi’s eyes widened and he spoke in disbelief, “You’ll take me in?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? Friends help each other, Takashi. I live near the Garrison, so if you wanted to start your journey to being a pilot, it will be right around the corner. I have a brother who can teach you all he knows,” Mathias ruffled his hair a bit with a chuckle. “If I have the option, I’d gladly take you in. But let’s not go too much into what-ifs, your aunt could still be –”

Takashi hugged him again. It was the third time they hugged that night and it just felt right. “Thank you, Mathias. Really, thank you.”

“Of course, kid, anytime,” Mathias hugged back, not even minding the uncomfortable position. They stayed like that for a while before Mathias spoke again. “Do you want me to carry you back or are you okay with walking?” Takashi held tighter onto Mathias in response. The soldier picked him up and steadied him before continuing on his trek.

Takashi watched the stars over Mathias’ shoulder all the way back.

* * *

Other than Zia giving Mathias an ear full about leaving late at night with a child, they didn’t get into any trouble. Zia ended up giving Mathias more work for the day so she wouldn’t tell the Commanders of their late night journey. The next day, Takashi met the real Garrison leader. Admiral Sanda. A stern looking woman who walked straight to the office as she returned. Mathias made an offhand comment about how it was harder to warm up to her than Iverson and got whacked on the back of the head by Zia.

Zia became another constant in Takashi’s life. She was nervous the first few days, probably still feeling a little guilty after sharing the news of his grandfather’s passing. But got more and more comfortable around him later on.

Zia’s family was in Africa at the moment and she had no way of contacting them. All she could do was hope they were alright. She joined the Garrison to become a soldier, much like Mathias, and was rather talented at what she did. She met Mathias in a class of hand-to-hand combat, flipping him onto his back after he made a big deal about ‘not hitting girls’. They had a rivalry for a month before becoming close friends. She shared a lot of stories of her missions out in the desert and even some of her personal plans on how to save prisoners from the Galra.

Mathias always seemed uncomfortable with her rescue plans cause they were all pretty impulsive and last minute. But he didn’t say anything other than ‘but we’ll wait for the Admiral’s command’.

The other constant was Adam and his sister, Hannah. It all started when he woke up a day later and saw the scraggy teddy in his bed. He picked it up and looked at it closely before remembering the boy that gave it to him. He walked around the bunker for a few minutes before finding him playing tag with his sister again. He stood to the side for a while, not knowing how to approach him.

Adam noticed him over his sister’s shoulder and ran over. “Hey! Did it help?” Takashi forgot why he was there for a moment before remembering the bear in his hands. He nodded silently before giving it back. Adam took it from him with a large grin. “Great! I told you, it is –” He held up the bear in a dramatic fashion. “Miracle Bear!” Takashi’s eyes darted between the boy and his toy before Adam righted himself. “Do you want to play with me and Hannah?”

Takashi glanced over at the blond girl who was now hiding behind the buffet table. He stepped back, shaking his head. Adam looked between Hannah and Takashi before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him over. “She’s scared of everything, don’t worry, she’ll love you! I’m Adam, by the way. What is your name?”

“T-Takashi…” Takashi replied and Adam seemed ecstatic as soon as he spoke.

“Great to meet you, Takeshi!” Ignoring the mispronunciation of his name, he played with them whenever Adam got bored. Which was a lot.

But despite his new busy schedule, he still hung out with Mathias as much as he could. When he got back from a mission they’d sit on Takashi’s sleeping bag (or by the healers if Mathias got injured) and talked. He would learn as much as he could of Takashi’s home and his family, most of who has passed. In exchange, Mathias would tell him more of his family. His brother Samuel, his strict sister-in-law Colleen, and his scary-smart baby nephew, Matthew. They would talk about space, stars, galaxies, the possibility that less hostile aliens were somewhere out there, anything that came to mind.

Days and weeks passed without Takashi’s knowledge. He had plenty of people by his side who had his full attention. He became happier despite their situation, he talked to all of his friends as much as he could and it served as a great distraction.

Next thing he knew, a year has passed and he turned nine.

He stood by Mathias and Zia through all of the hard missions and kept by Adam and Hannah’s sides. Mathias and Zia soon snuck him into the soldier’s sparring room that was built in next to the office and taught Takashi how to defend himself. Soon, he roped Adam into it while Hannah watched from the sidelines.

As the training session ended, and Takashi got helped off the floor by Mathias he looked at his friends all gathered together. Zia teaching a very nervous Hannah how to land a perfect bunch on a soft dummy and Adam grumbling as he got off the floor by himself. The boy walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder, “Couldn’t come over to help me?”

“You managed,” Takashi noted.

Adam grumbled. Hannah walked back over to them, her arms crossed. “No, I’m not doing it.”

“It won’t hurt, I swear,” Zia said as she jogged beside her.

Hannah scrutinized her for a moment before sharply turning away. “No, don’t trust you.”

Zia groaned in defeat and Mathias patted her on the back with a chuckle. Adam tackled Hannah who shrieked in protest. It was less like friends. And more like…

Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (I hope) =  
> 愛してる - "I love you"  
> お世話になります, おじいさん. あなたがいなくて 寂しいです - "Thank you, grandpa. I miss you."
> 
> And Adam's mom's name is Karen.


	4. All Good Things Must Come to An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst is back! So I saw a ‘Adam is Arabic’ headcanon and… yeah, I hope the Arabic is right in this one. Also, I miss calling him Shiro. Triggering Warning for straining yourself. Do not strain yourself.

“ _Shhhh_ … just stay quiet!” Takashi hissed back at his two companions. Adam clasped his hands over his mouth, his cheeks puffing with suppressed giggles. His hazel eyes glowing with amusement behind his dusty spectacles (no matter how much Takashi told him to clean his lenses.) The blond girl beside him was a little bit more on edge, biting into her bottom lip and eyes flitting around the room.

“Omah is gonna be mad, Adam,” she hissed at her giggling brother. “We shouldn’t be doing this…” she glanced back at the door sealed against the wall. The room around them surprisingly neat for an underground bunker.

Adam poked her in the forehead with a large grin, “Don’t be a buzzkill, Anna. You got like this when we were training too.”

She growled nervously, swatting her brother’s hand and rubbing her arms, “And I was right. Omah was very upset when she found out those soldiers were helping us fight. We couldn’t talk to Zia for an entire week.”

Adam winked knowingly, “What about Mathias and Kashi?”

Hannah tensed up all over, ducking her head and shoving her brother in the arm. Adam has been rather persistent on training with Takashi and Mathias, so the push barely did anything to knock him over. Takashi glared back at their antics after a moment of fiddling with the screen against the wall, “Can you please quiet down so I can think?”

“Why is everyone so edgy?” Adam huffed, leaning against a stack of files and watching Takashi with a pout. The thirteen-year-old boy didn’t reply, he fumbled with the numbers another two times before the wall split in two, revealing a staircase. Takashi grinned in satisfaction, jumping to the side and gesturing to the open door.

“After you.”

“My, sir,” Adam bowed before him, lifting an invisible dress before scampering up the steps. Hannah followed closely after with a roll of her eyes. Takashi hurried after them, the doors closing. Takashi pushed up past Adam, held his palm against the trapdoor and froze for some dramatic effect. As he was about to lift up the metal doors, Adam burst out in giggles again.

Takashi smacked him upside the head even though there was an equally large grin on his face. “Shut _up_!”

“Assef, sorry, okayokayokay,” Adam waved his hand for Takashi to hurry and he went back to the trapdoor. This time, he barely hesitated. He pushed the metal doors open, the smooth material slamming into the soft desert sand. Takashi pulled himself into the outdoors, his eyes locking on those beautiful lights once more. He got to his feet and walked out enough into the open to see more but enough to be hidden.

Adam barged out from the tunnel like some dusty, desert mole and skipped to Takashi’s side, eyes locked on the sky. A galaxy of purple sprinkled with little lights and a crescent moon. A soft nighttime glow over the sandy peaks.

Hannah came out last, still looking a little skeptical. But she took a deep breath of fresh, outdoor air before popping out under the stars. She came to stand beside them, her head turned up to the sky. “It has been so long, Adam…” she muttered. “I barely remember it looking like this.”

“It… it feels so right…” Adam whispered, all traces of happiness gone. Now replaced by a sad kind of wonder. “Yet…” Takashi looked down at the boy standing next to him. His hair was sticking in all directions, spots of dust on his cheeks. He was never neat down in the bunker so Takashi barely believed him when he said he was the cleanest in his house. Adam pulled their little group – their family – together whenever they needed it most. He was always a smile, always a gift, always… Adam.

Seeing that sorrowful flicker of emotion in his eyes seemed almost wrong. It wasn’t the boy he got to know so well. Before he could even think or scold his body for even twitching, he raised his hand to cup Adam’s cheek and brush some of the dust away. They locked eyes and for a moment, Takashi could get lost in the slightly shorter boy’s hazel eyes. Green flecks through light brown irises, barely noticeable if you didn’t look close enough.

Which…

Which Takashi was.

He was staring to close and- _WHEN DID I EVEN MOVE_? Takashi jerked away, his hand flying to scratch at the back of his neck and glancing to the side. “But I uh– that wasn’t all I-I wanted to show you.”

Adam blinked in a daze for a moment before realizing the situation, pulling away as well. Hannah looked over at that moment and Takashi could thank every single God in the Universe that she didn’t notice. “O-oh yeah?” Adam stuttered. “What - uh - else is there?”

Takashi turned away, relying on the cold desert night to chill the heat on his face. “Come on, we’re gonna have to hurry before sunrise.”

He followed the path he remembered from years ago. He has dreamed of that place for a month so he knew the path by heart. Even if it was five years back. They ducked behind sand dunes, Adam and Hannah’s eyes on the sky for the most part. It helped keep a lookout for Galran ships so Takashi wasn’t complaining.

Finally, they arrived at their destination.

Takashi sucked in his breath as his eyes landed on the first headstone. He remembered Mathias steering him through the stones until he fell to his Ojiisan. Tears stinging his eyes as he watched his name carved in neat lettering. Placing the hot pink flower to bloom his grave brighter than the rest.

He took a deep breath. _Tonight isn’t about me_ , he thought to himself before gesturing the two siblings over. They rounded around the large hill and walked into the clearing. Looking exactly as he remembered it. “Mathias brought me here a few years back and it helped put my mind at ease. I thought it might help you guys too.” He now understood the fear Mathias must’ve been in five years ago.

Expectantly watching the expression of the two beside him and hoping he didn’t make a bad decision. Hannah was the first to pitch forward, running along the sides of the cracked stones. Adam followed closely behind. Takashi hung back, watching them run through the makeshift Garrison graveyard. Finally, Hannah stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes glued to one stone specifically. “Adam…” her mutter carried with the wind, stopping the frantic boy in his tracks.

Adam hurried over without a second thought, looking down at the stone she stopped at. “Abbi…?”

Hannah didn’t move, staring down at the headstone almost dead. Adam fell to his knees before the stone and Takashi pushed off of the hill to join them. He kept a good distance away but close enough to make sure they were still okay. The stone was smoother than his grandfather’s, _Nathan Wilson_ crossed over the surface. Takashi remembered Adam telling him of his father, how he was one of the first Garrison soldiers to die in the Galra invasion. He knew how awful it felt not seeing his grandfather once he was taken into the Garrison and hoped maybe it would make them feel closer to their lost father.

He stood beside the two of them for a while before crouching down next to Adam and laying a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, he sounded like a real hero.”

“Heroes don’t die,” Adam growled but it didn’t stunt the tears streaming down his face. “Heroes don’t leave their families behind, heroes don’t leave their family broken, heroes come home.”

Takashi looked down at what was left of Nathan Wilson. The desert sand blowing in the night air and the stars causing a soft glow to cover the stone before them. “I thought the same thing after my father died, Adam. It doesn’t feel fair and it isn’t fair either. To lose someone so close to you. Before you can ever truly get to know them and you can only hang on the little memories you got with him. Just cause he died, doesn’t mean he wasn’t a hero. He did whatever he could to let your family be safe.

“Heroes put others safety over themselves, and sometimes they don’t make it through to the end,” Takashi gripped Adam’s shoulder, causing the boy to turn to face him. “Heroes are remembered and mourned. He was a hero to a lot of people. And to you too.”

Adam looked back at his father, closing his eyes and whispering, “Assef, ya abbi. Thank you.”

Hannah dropped next to Adam, clinging to his arm and eyes still focusing on the headstone. Takashi stood and snuck away from them, not wanting to disrupt their mourning. So he went on search of his family. He found him pretty quickly. He still remembered exactly where he has been buried. The flower buried halfway under the sand. He pulled it from the sand, cleaning it from the outdoors. “It’s still here…” He laid it down in front of his headstone with a soft smile. “I thought it would’ve been blown away by now.”

A gentle breeze pulled through his hair, just like Daisuke used to ruffle his hair. He closed his eyes before reaching into the pocket of his grandfather’s jacket and pulling forth the photograph. Studying the faces of his lost family. “Tell haha and chichi I miss them. I miss them all so much.” He tucked the photo back in his pocket before rising again.

He looked over at the Wilsons and took a deep breath. They needed to get moving before sunrise. With one last glance at his grandfather’s resting place he walked over to Adam and his sister.

* * *

“I just want you to be safe,” Zia growled, punching at Takashi’s jaw. He ducked out of the way and slid to the side. “If you go out there you could get hurt.” With that she swiped at his leg but he jumped over the obstacle and held his arm up to block her fist.

“I know how to handle myself,” he growled back, slipping to the side and attempting to jab at her side. She twisted and tried to grab his wrist but he pulled away. Righting his stance. “I wouldn’t ever get them hurt, you know that.”

“You can never tell with the Galra,” Zia hissed back, sliding behind him, grabbing his wrist and vaulting him over her shoulder. He fell to the ground huffing, Zia pinning him and looking down at him with a furrowed brow. “You need to be more careful. I love Mathias but he could be pretty fucking dumb sometimes. Don’t get that from him.”

She got to her feet as Takashi growled, “You’re not much better…” She spun to him with a glare and Takashi held up his hands. “I said nothing.” She growled and turned away. Tapping away at her watch. Takashi got off the floor and sat down by the bench, grabbing his water and tapping the side of the bottle. They’ve been sparring for the last thirty minutes and Takashi was already getting tired. That happened a lot lately. Getting so fatigued he had to call off training early. Some days he couldn’t even get out of his sleeping bag.

Zia strolled over to him, holding out her hand expectantly. Takashi put down the bottle and unclipped the watch from his wrist. Handing it over in her outstretched palm. “Promise you won’t go out there again,” she demanded.

“Promise, mom,” Takashi said, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged.

Zia rolled her eyes and left to write the watch’s details down on the board. Takashi leaned his head against the wall, taking the bottle back in his hands. His muscles were already burning with pain but he didn’t dare let it show on his face. He didn’t want Zia’s concerned face again. He tapped against the side of the bottle for a while, staring at the white ceiling. He glanced over at Zia and was surprised to see her hand frozen on the board. Pen pressed against the surface but her eyes not leaving the watch.

“Zia?” Takashi asked hesitantly. Her head jerked up before she spun back to the board.

“Takashi,” she replied. She always got jumpy when there was something bothering her but Takashi could practically see the wall she placed between them. He sighed, finally taking a swig of water before getting up.

“I’m gonna go see how Adam and Hannah are doing,” he said over his shoulder as he waved at her, closing the door behind himself. Zia glanced after him before turning back to the watch’s face. By how Takashi was panting like he ran a marathon, she had only assumed they were sparring for a while. So she was more than a little concerned when the time said ‘ _10:33 Minutes_ ’.

* * *

“Mathias, I just got my ass whooped for being influenced by how dumb you are, now you are encouraging more misbehavior?”

“Let me be dumb, I know I can protect you. If you start going outside without any guidance that’s on you. I’ve spent years out in the dunes by now, I know what to do in a Galra situation.”

This was one of their biggest risks yet. Takashi was shocked he was able to get outside without the guard’s notice, not to mention the rather large metal box stacked with food Mathias was carrying. (It isn’t that much, I’m not starving people to make you happy, Kashi.) They came to the end of the hallway, the darkness of outside making it nearly impossible to see if it weren’t for the white walls.

They came into the elevator and Mathias pressed the highest button before leaning back. “This is gonna be worth any punishment from Zia, that’s a promise,” Mathias winked at him and Takashi rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

The elevator dinged and Mathias stepped forward into the outdoors. Takashi looked back up at the stars glittering far above them before following the soldier behind one of the large walls, blocking them from view. They sat down on the concrete ground and looked out at the darkened horizon. Takashi could faintly see the outline of the Galra dome in the distance. He glanced to his side as Mathias handed him a wrapped sandwich. He took it with a smile and leaned against the wall.

“So…” Mathias started as he set the box aside with a bottle of water in his hand. “How’s things been while I was gone?”

Takashi glanced up at him and shrugged, “Same as ever. Just staying in a bunker and waiting for this whole thing to blow over.” Mathias frowned at that, looking off at the silhouette of the Galra dome. Takashi cleared his throat in hopes to change the subject to something a little more light than their current situation. “Zia missed you…”

Mathias did a spit take before clearing his throat and trying to act cool. But Takashi saw right through his lies. “O-oh, yeah? I mean, me too, you know.”

“Yeah,” Takashi chuckled. “I know.”

Mathias spun to him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Takashi placed a hand on his shoulder with a serious look, “I know.”

Mathias groaned, waving Takashi’s hand away. “What about the Wilsons?”

“I don’t know, Karen has been as moody as always but at least she lets me talk to her kids now. Hannah actually trained for a few minutes a few days ago. And she seems a little happier after she saw her dad for one last time. A lot less anxious,” Takashi gave him a quick summary of the Wilsons. Even though they never talked to Karen, the Wilsons really has become part of their little family.

“Cool,” Mathias said, grabbing a sandwich from the metal box before settling back. “And Adam?”

As soon as he heard his name he couldn’t help thinking back to last night. Staring into his hazel eyes under the stars, he glanced away, scratching the back of his neck. “He’s been good. Been training and keeping close to his sister.”

Mathias glanced at Takashi with a confused pout before a smile crossed his features. “Is that so?”

Takashi glowered at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mathias slapped his hand on Takashi’s shoulder with a deadpan look, “I know.”

Takashi slapped at his arm, “Okay, okay, I get it. But before you start assuming things, we’re just friends and nothing is going on.”

“I wasn’t assuming anything but thanks for making me think about it, Kashi,” Mathias chuckled.

“Don’t think about anything!”

Mathias laughed as the first ray of sunshine peaked over the dunes. Takashi and Mathias stilled as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The sand dunes turning golden as it was met by the dawn of a new day.

* * *

“ _Z, don’t do this_.”

“ _I have to. People’s lives are at stake!_ ”

“ _So you’re gonna risk your own?_ ”

“ _I have to. These are thousands over one person –_ ”

“ _You can’t save thousands of people by yourself –_ ”

“ _If only ten, those people wouldn’t need to lose hope –_ ”

“ _There’s nothing we can do!_ ”

“ _Yes there is. We can’t just leave them there –_ ”

“ _Zia!_ ”

Silence. Just tense silence.

“ _Please… Z…_ ”

Nothing. Not even a breath.

“ _I can’t lose you, Z._ ”

Silence again. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

“ _I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I need to do something. All the Garrison is doing is keeping an eye on the Galra. Eventually, those people are gonna have to pay for this. I have to do something. I’m sorry, Matt._ ”

“ _You aren’t going alone._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I’m going with you. If you go risking your life, I’ll be there to make sure you come out alive. You can’t fight this._ ”

Silence. Before Zia sighed.

“ _Fine…_ _We have to hurry._ ”

Takashi slammed the scanner and ran through the door before it was even open. Mathias and Zia jumped to see who entered before Mathias was rammed into a wall by somebody much smaller than him. He looked down, hands hovering just over Takashi’s head. “Please come back –” the teen croaked, the armor pressing hard into his face but only holding tighter. “Please…”

Zia walked up behind him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I’ll make sure he comes back alive.”

“And I’ll make sure Zia comes back too,” Mathias said with determination. “We have each other’s back.” Mathias pulled away enough to look into Takashi’s eyes. “I’ll see you soon, Kashi. It’s just another mission. Take care of Hannah and Adam.” He ruffled his hair with a small smile.

Takashi nodded stiffly before letting go. Zia inputted the code and the wall slid open. She tapped his jaw affectionately before turning up the stairs with Mathias. The doors malfunctioned slightly, closing slowly as they ascended up to the trapdoor. Like the Universe was letting him see them one last time. The doors shut with a thud and he placed his hand on the sealed wall, falling to his knees with his shoulders shaking.

“Please come home…”

* * *

He punched the bag until it bounced off the wall, knocking him in the stomach and causing him to fly onto his back. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him. His muscles were burning and he felt like he was gonna pass out but he needed to keep fighting. He needed to keep his mind off of Mathias and Zia. No Garrison soldier has ever entered the Galra dome. They could die.

They could die.

He jumped back to his feet, hitting the firm bag until his fists turned red. Adam would scold him about it later. He was in too much of a rush to put the gloves on. The bag swung around on the chain, the chain clattering with every hit. His muscles screamed for him to stop but he just kept going. If he focused on the pain he wouldn’t have to think about them. He wouldn’t have to think about the possibility of them never returning.

He wouldn’t have to think about them dying.

His legs gave out from under him. He panted, his lungs burned and he felt disgusting to say the least. He could barely hear the door opening over his own heaving breaths. He picked up on the sharp click of shoes against tile and turned to look at the door.

Adam was there, his hand hovering in the air before dropping. “T-Takashi… Admiral Sanda…” he hiccuped, turning away and just gesturing for Takashi to follow. He got off the floor with shaking knees and followed Adam with a slight stumble. They made it to the office before Adam spun away, not sparing a single glance at Takashi.

Takashi turned back to the door before knocking.

“Come in,” said the voice of Admiral Sanda. The doors opened and Takashi stepped inside. The Admiral was standing over her desk, Commander Iverson leaning next to her. Someone was in the chair beside them but he couldn’t see who it was.

“You called me?”

“Yes,” Sanda said, stepping aside. Her face stone cold. “We have something important to tell you.” Takashi’s eyes fell on the objects that Sanda was hovering over only moments before. Two helmets, scorched and dented. Blood rimmed the slightly bigger one. “About Officers Holt and Kimathi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic Translations (I Hope):  
> Omah - Mom/Mother  
> Assef - Sorry  
> Ya Abbi/Abbi - Dad/Father
> 
> Adashi or Curtashi?


	5. What Ifs and Laser Beams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for massacre and loss. If the thought of a massacre awakens the anxiety demons, maybe consider not reading this part. But if ya think you can do it, be my guest and don't say I didn't warn you.

"This is a very bad idea and I think we have to go back. Like, now," he glared back at the nervous boy trailing behind him. Despite his hesitation, he was still following him so there was some part in him that wanted to go. The area around them was overgrown with trees, cracked rocks, and crumbling cliffs. He wasn't scared though. His madre didn't know but he was out here a lot. He knew how to keep hidden. He's seen the alien ships zoom overhead and scan the area but they never noticed him.

"Don't be like that, Hunk, I know you actually want to go. We'll be there for only a few seconds," He scooted down to the floor, throwing his legs over the cliff edge and slipping down onto a lower rock. Hunk tensed, glancing down to the surface and out into the horizon. He bit his bottom lip and played nervously with his hands.

Ignoring his panicked friend, he dropped to the rock and looked out over the horizon. He could already feel the soft spray of the waves against his face and smell the salt hanging in the air. The stars reflecting on its surface like a large canvas. The sight of the ocean pulled a smile to his lips, looking up at Hunk insistently. "Hunk, come on! If you don't hurry, we'll be back at the bunker by afternoon! I don't want to deal with Mama yelling at me about why it is dangerous out here!"

"But i-it is dangerous.... with the - er, aliens," Hunk stepped back from the cliff, staring at it as if it said an offensive word. "I dunno, Lance..."

"I know the whole lecture but I'm careful! I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this every year since Papi brought me out here. Now get your butt down here and let's move!" Lance started down another gravelly path. Hunk yelped as Lance darted away from him and clambered shakily down the side of the rock. Lance went into tunnel vision. Hopping over branches and leaves, clambering under fallen trees, ducking through shattered stores. He knew where he was going.

"Lance!" Hunk whisper yelled over to him, barely catching up. But Lance kept running, between hanging ivy and over rocks until he stumbled onto the cold, soft sand of the coastline. The smell of salt all around him and the waves spraying water droplets through the air. The sky cloudless and revealing millions of shimmering lights. He took a deep breath in, the world feeling ever so peaceful. "L-Lance!" Hunk panted as he pushed through a heavy palm leaf. "P-please - s-slow down..." he collapsed onto the soft sand with heaving breaths.

Lance cut the worried words from his mind as he looked up to the starry sky. Millions of little lights casting a soft glow over the cool sand. It felt like standing on a cloud, the sand wrapping around his feet and the ocean drawling a comforting rhythm. The soft beat of waves crashing into the shore driving away any anxiety he's been feeling for the past week. Broken lanterns laid half-buried in the sand, ripped blankets hanging from the palm trees like decorations. Small plants growing from charred or broken trees. All signs of an unexpected apocalypse. Of destruction and panic.

But Lance was at peace.

"Is this... the ocean? And the sky?" Lance glanced over to his friend, who came to stand next to him. His eyes glimmering with the stars above them. Hunk - or his birth name, Manuia, has never seen the sky or the ocean or trees or anything beyond their bunker. He always drew pictures of what he thought the outdoors looked like, what he thought his other mother looked like. What he thought their first meeting would be like. From what Lance heard, during one of the scoutings, Alecia found him in one of the destroyed shopping malls. There was no one around and a deep cut on his forehead. Despite the injury, the doctors healed him. He lived under his new mom's strict protection.

He wore a bandana to cover the scar from whatever injury separated him from his family. Lance warmed up to him pretty quickly and thought it was quite unfair that Hunk never had his chance to see the stars. Never saw the home that he was born in.

So he thought maybe this could be his chance. Lance grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Papi took me here when I was four, he told me to stay really quiet and that this would be my only chance to see the ocean. He wanted me to see something of the outside world so I had something to look forward to once this invasion is over. It's great, isn't it?"

Hunk nodded silently. The soft breeze pulling through their hair and the tranquility setting their minds at ease. Lance took a deep breath and sat in the wet sand where the waves crashed to shore. Feeling the pulse of seafoam over his legs was better than any view could match. "I'm gonna live _right_ here! By the side of the ocean. Where I can see the stars every night!"

Hunk scooted to sit next to Lance but kept a bit of a distance from the water. Still cautious. "But what if you can't live here? What if the aliens are still around?"

Lance pouted back at him, "Don't be silly, Hunk. Of course, I'm gonna live here one day! Bad aliens be darned, I'm gonna have a nice view of the ocean right under the stars. I'll see the moon every night and run along the shore. I'll clean up everyone's mess they left here and my entire familia is gonna live with me too." Lance spun to Hunk suddenly, as though a wonderful idea just hit him. "And you will too! You, Alecia, your other madre, your tia, we'll all live together.

"And the aliens can't do anything to us cause we're happy and we're together! We can see the sunset, we can have a dog that isn't owned by the entire bunker, we can count stars, sing songs, and talk to the moon." Lance's grin only grew wider as every thought came to mind. "We'll all be happy and free."

"But... what if we can't? What if the aliens don't care if we're all together? And what if they don't want to go away?" Hunk asked. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as all those dreams seemed too out of reach. Too good to ever be true.

"We'll stay together, and they'll never pull us apart," Lance's smile softened, leaning back to sit right next to Hunk. "Cause they can't and they won't."

Hunk locked eyes with his best friend, still uncertain whether all of that was just wishful thinking. "How're you so sure?" he sniffled.

Lance leaned in conspiratorially and Hunk tensed a little as a more serious look came over his happy-go-lucky friend's face. "The ocean told me," he whispered in a monotone voice. Hunk was about to gasp when Lance started laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I just know! Come on, let me show you something else!" Lance grabbed Hunk's hand and pulled him from the sand. The boy groaned as more running pursued.

Lance wasn't completely joking. Every time Lance came to the ocean, it was like the crashing of the waves and the soft breeze calmed his mind. Like their gentle rhythms combined in a flurry of sentences and paragraphs. 'It's okay's and 'everything will get better's. Like a bigger, invisible mother cooing over the growing dread through this entire invasion. Telling him not to give in and keep going. Dreams of the ocean, almost so real he could feel the water all around him. It felt supernatural but it made everything better. Everything easier. It made him optimistic.

Once they got to the cliffside and Lance clambered onto the first rock, Hunk already didn't look ready for the trek. But he climbed up after him, too scared to be left behind.

Lance climbed up the rocky cliff with a large grin, hopping from stone to stone. Hunk shivered, clenching his eyes shut and mumbling 'don't look down' over and over again. Lance leaped up to the surface and kneeled down, holding out his hand. "Hunk! Open your eyes!"

"No!" the boy growled, shutting them tighter if that was even possible.

Lance giggled, "Come on, trust me."

Hunk glanced up and Lance reached down further. "You're gonna drop me."

"No, I'm not! Come on, we gotta hurry!" Lance reached even farther down, knee bracing against the edge of the cliff. Hunk took a deep breath and jumped for Lance's hand. Lance braced against the weight hanging on his arm and pulled Hunk the rest of the way up. Hunk flopped onto the ground with a defeated pout.

"The o-outdoors is very... climby..." he said thoughtfully.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah, there are a lot of cliffs." He hopped to his feet and pulled Hunk up from the ground. "Come on," they ran the rest of the way up creaky wooden steps that were built into a hillside. On top of the hill sat a two-story house. Chipped, cream walls, shattered windows, and a beaten-down door. Lance stopped just by the edge of the porch, "This would've been my house. Papi took me here too. Isn't it beautiful?"

Hunk nodded in awe. It was his first time seeing a house in person after all. Lance dragged him up the porch and creaked open the door. They came into a dusty entrance. Cobwebs stitching in the corners of the room and small spiders skittering up the walls.

The lights hanging from the ceilings were chipped and the lightbulbs were shattered on the floor. The wall paint was peeling and the floorboards were barely held together. Since they were small, their weight wouldn't break through the floor. Lance stepped inside, coughing as dust immediately filled his lungs. Hunk sneezed. Lance huffed at his surroundings, the moonlight catching the dust hanging in the air. "Papi said it isn't supposed to look like this inside. It just hasn't been cared for in a long time."

They went deeper into the house and entered the kitchen. The windows above the sink were open and the curtains were ripped.

Lance leaned over the dusty counter and stared up at the moon. "You can get bitten by something..." Hunk pointed out, stepping next to Lance.

"I'll be fine," Lance waved him off. "I come here every time I go out." He looked back up at the stars. "I can almost imagine growing up here with everyone. Can't you?"

Hunk looked at Lance and then outside before he glanced over the home. Hopeful scenes played in his mind as he glanced over the house. Of his mom and Lance's mom talking in the kitchen, Lance's siblings sitting by the couches, seeing the moon through the window over the sink. It all did feel like home. It all sounded better than the crowded bunker. "I guess... yeah."

Lance smiled at him before looking back outside. Despite the wreckage, the aliens have brought to their home, it was still beautiful. It was all so peaceful. Looking hesitant, Hunk leaned next to Lance. Ignoring the skittering bugs over the counter's surface. Lance took a deep breath of the fresh air coming in from outside and leaned against the counter in content. He could almost hear their possible life behind them, the noise and laughter. The good times they'd all have together. He could feel it all. Hear it all.

Move.

The wind flew over the waves crashing against the shore. The sound of the waves still carrying all the way up to their home. The trees pulled with the strain on the breeze, the stars shining above their leaves. Hunk calmed down beside him, his eyes glued to the view he could only ever dream to see. Now he finally had a picture to the name.

Move.

The bushes rustled and the dust floated calmly through the air. The wind seemed to be getting a little stronger and clouds were forming across the sky. "What is that?" Hunk asked, glancing at the puffy clouds forming against the night sky.

"Clouds," Lance supplied. "You see a whole lot of them when it is raining."

"You mean, the falling water?" Hunk asked with a furrow on his brow.

 _Move_. "Yup! You have to see it, it's amazing," Lance giggled. "Not when there is thunder involved but you get used to it." Lance looked out at the clouds again, as if he could already see the raining falling from the sky. The waves seemed to be picking up a little bit. Their waves hitting the shore harder than usual. The palm trees swayed with the tug of the wind. "It's pretty and fun. There are so many puddles and when there is very little rain, you can try to dodge it!"

 _Move_. "But why?" Hunk asked, scrunching his nose.

"Try it and you'll understand," Lance grinned. "It will be worth it, trust me."

A growl tore through the sky, making both boys jump in surprise. Lance's head hurt all of a sudden, like a stream of words was being pulsed through his mind. But he couldn't make out what it was saying. The waves grew wilder and the wind tugged harder on the trees. Lance glanced out the window to see the dark clouds forming. "Rain has never come this quickly before," Lance said.

"Wh-what's happening?" Hunk's whimpered, stepping away from the window.

"I don't -"

**_MOVE -_ **

Lance fell back and a jet of pink flew over his head. Hitting the hanging mason jars and smashing them on the ground. Hunk shrieked and Lance jumped to his feet. His eyes were drawn to the bushes. A figure in grey armor was holding a blaster in their hands. Gleaming yellow eyes zeroed in on them. The blaster glowed with pink as it powered for another shot and Lance grabbed Hunk by the wrist. He pulled him through to the front door, jumping down the porch and hurrying away from the house.

He didn't know if the alien was following but he wasn't gonna take his chances and look back. He jumped down the cliff and looked up at Hunk. He stood back, looking very hesitant. "Hunk, come on, we need to go!"

Hunk swallowed before slipping down. He took off with Lance as soon as he got to his feet. They ducked into the trees and clambered up the hill. The thunder grew louder overhead and Lance could hear the crunching of footsteps over the howl of the wind. Someone larger following close by. The rocks were cutting at their hands and feet but they kept pushing onto the top. Hot laser beams soaring over their heads and hitting next to their bodies. But never hitting them directly.

They jumped up over the cliffside and up the hill that led to the bunker. Hunk reached for Lance's hand so they wouldn't lose each other and Lance held on tightly. They hurried up the bumpy path, rain hitting the grass and their faces. The wind and the rain burned when combined together, but they needed to push past all the pain and keep moving. They came to the top of the hill and they saw the familiar building that their bunker was hidden in.

They leaped through the entrance and closed the door.

They fell to the floor with heaving breaths, drops of water falling from their hair and mixing with the blood on their hands. Lance swallowed down his shallow breaths and peeked through the open window next to them. The rain was hitting the path, thunder grumbled in the dark clouds overhead, trees pulled with the wind. But no sign of the alien soldier. He grabbed Hunk by the shoulder and pulled him to the trapdoors in the ground.

Their bunker was a shopping market's storage unit so everyone was pretty set. It was safe and hidden behind multiple shelves so no alien ought to find them. They opened the doors and laid them gently on the ground. Lance waved for Hunk to go down the ladder first and followed close after. He looked over the edge of the trapdoors to the closed door. Eyes glancing to the open window.

"A-anything?" Hunk stuttered.

Lance was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing, we outran them." He picked up the trapdoors and closed them over his head. He gestured for Hunk to keep climbing down. They got down to the floor and were glad to see that everyone was still asleep. They snuck around to the doctors' quarters and quickly cleaned up the wounds from the climb.

Lance was prone to getting himself hurt so he knew exactly what they needed to do. After cleaning themselves up and drying themselves from the rain, they cleaned against the bed pushed against the wall. "We aren't going out there again, right?" Hunk asked.

"We're fine, they don't know where we are..." Lance glanced up to see Hunk's pleading eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, we... we won't."

Hunk took a deep breath before pushing off from the table. "I'm gonna go back to mom. See you tomorrow." He left Lance there, sneaking through the crowd of people. Lance sighed, shoulders slumping. He looked down at the floor for a moment before pushing to go to his familia. They didn't know where they were. They outran them. They were safe now.

Right?

* * *

The scouts were leaving again. Not everyone had blankets and the storage didn't have many medicinal supplies. A group was heading out into town to bring back whatever they could find. Lance was talking to his sisters, Marco helping their father tidy up the bunker to be more livable. Hunk has been staying close to his mother ever since the soldier situation. Lance couldn't blame him, he almost thought they wouldn't see their family ever again.

He was just happy he could talk to them now. His mother came to sit beside them, soon followed by their father and Marco. Leandro ruffled Lance's hair and the younger boy cried out in a series of giggles, pulling away from him. Leandro chuckled at his son, sitting down beside him. Marco fell over with an overdramatized groan.

"There are _way_ too many things to take care of," groaned the twelve-year-old boy with a pout. "When I said I'd help I didn't expect going full out child labor." Lance giggled while Leandro gave the drama king an unimpressed pout.

"You could've taken a break at any time, niño, don't wallow."

"I'm not wallowing, I don't even know what that means," Marco said as he jumped up straight, legs tucked underneath himself. "So did you hear about the loose trapdoor!"

Veronica curled a little closer against her mother, "Wh-what loose trapdoor?" Marco was very short for his age. Even though he was the oldest, he was only a little taller than Lance. He constantly found himself in tight holes or secret parts in the walls. By the end of each day — as indicated by the clock on the wall; he would return with some gossip he heard from the other civilians. He always waved off the "super boring" no activity from Galra sort gossip and leaned more towards things like 'did you see the tarantula come in here?' In other words, he was a seeker of 'bad news'. So, Veronica had a pretty good reason to get cautious.

"While they were preparing for the scout expedition they noticed that the trapdoor leading into the bunker was loosened. As if someone noticed it and tried to get in!" Marco's smile was too wide for the occasion.

Rachel shrieked, leaping away from Lance and pouncing into her mother's arms. Veronica hiding her face from Marco and probably pretending him and his fake news didn't exist. Lance's heart stopped as memories of the night before rushed back to him. The coastline and the creaky house all up to the soldier and the chase. And the one important rule that was hammered into Lance's brain ever since Leandro sneaked out with him when he was four. _Always remember to pull on the door until it clicks_. "Marco!" Rosa turned to her son sharply with 'the stare'. Meaning things were gonna take a bad turn if he didn't clean up his act right now. "Don't scare your little sisters with these tales. Apologize to them right now, this is nothing to be funny about."

"I'm not being funny about it!" Marco complained. "People were talking about it for the past few minutes! You can ask, they'll tell you -"

"Marco, the trapdoor is a very serious matter and absolutely nothing to joke around about, apologize to your sisters," Leandro spoke over him. Their father had an aura of higher authority. He was always fun-loving and kind for the most part but there were certain times where his strict nature came into play. It made Lance flinch at the very thought of confessing that he was the one opening the trapdoors. So he glanced away sharply, more interested in the card house Luis was constructing.

"Okay, okay," Marco huffed. "Lo siento, Vero. Lo siento, Rae. _Even though I wasn't lying_..." he mumbled the last bit to himself. The card house trembled, making Luis tense for a moment before continuing his architecture.

"Good! Now make him apologize for everything else!" Veronica called out, looking up to her mom with sparkling eyes.

"I already apologized for that, you brat!"

"Not enough, remember the time you said there was a tarantula in my sleeping pack? What about when you said Mrs. Gonzalez's dog peed in the water tank? And the time someone lit their bags on fire and there were poisonous gasses in the air? Never saw that!" Veronica crossed her arms with a smirk. She definitely got their dad's aura of authority.

"I wasn't lying! Okay, except for the dog peeing in the water tank, but all the other things were true!"

"Smoke isn't a poisonous gas, Marco," Leandro leaned in towards the flustered boy.

He turned to him with a glare, "It can be!"

There was a tremble in the floor underneath them and the cards shook again. Lance froze, glancing over to his family who was still fighting. He glanced past them towards the trapdoors before turning back to Luis. Something didn't feel right.

"In some cases, yes, but in that case, no," Leandro stated. "They barely even singed the bags -"

"But they burned them," Marco retorted.

"Slightly -"

"Aha!"

The card house collapsed and the sound of wood breaking alarmed everyone in the bunker. Not a moment later, one of the scouts came running in. Hair a mess and blood dripping down the side of his head. Eyes wide and frantic. "¡ _Nos encontraron, ellos están aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Ahora_ —" Just then, the ground shook and the bunker started heating up.

Everyone dashed for the trapdoors, Rachel and Veronica clinging to their mother in fear. As they were about to move, Marco called, "Wait! We have to go through here! They'll expect us to come through there!"

"Marco, we don't have time —" Rosa tried to argue but Marco cut her off.

"Please, we could get out alive if we go through here!" Marco pleaded, tugging on his mom's arm.

The sound of lasers shooting and people screaming shook Lance to his core. It made him feel like he was back in his house, staring out at the moon and hearing the wind shift overhead. The soldier shooting and hitting the mason jars behind him, mere inches from where his head was. Leandro dragged Lance and Luis toward Rosa, "I'll steer everyone around, you get out safely."

"Leo, how are you so sure this is going to work?" Rosa asked as she held him back.

" _Tenemos que arriesgar las cosas para seguir con vida, cariño_ ," he kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you by the coastline cliffs. Everyone should be safe there." He tucked a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear and turned to the crowd. He disappeared among the people, screaming warnings in Spanish.

"Papi!" Lance called out, trying to dart after him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this mess. He was the one that went out with Hunk and got spotted by a soldier. Maybe he was still outside when they returned to the bunker. Marco grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back.

"This way!" He called over the shouting crowd.

They ran down the side of the bunker before Marco stopped before a storage shelf. He pushed the shelf out of the way to reveal a hole in the wall. The bunker was heating up more and more as the seconds passed. Rocks crumbling from the ceiling. A few people came running over, Leandro probably was convincing a few worried people to turn around. Marco waved the people through to the gap in the wall. "Lance!" Lance spun around and saw Hunk running over with his mother. "What's happening? This isn't..."

He didn't need to finish for Lance to understand. "I don't know, it - I don't know, but we have to get going!"

Rosa pushed Luis, Veronica, and Rachel toward Marco, "Take your siblings, I'll call everyone over, you all have to get out safely. I'll follow after you all, I promise. Go!" Marco nodded, grabbing Lance and pulling him up into the gap of the wall. Alecia and Hunk following closely after. The bunker was getting even hotter, it felt the sun was closing in on their location. Marco shoved him into the gap after Veronica and he saw light peaking from somewhere above. Purple and blue mixed together. He pushed past the rocks and rough brick, reopening old wounds.

He pushed out into the cool air, the wind on his skin feeling heavenly compared to the heating bunker. He got to his feet and looked over to the source of the heat. His heart stopped. A large Galra cruiser hovered over their old bunker, a beam lasering into the ground right where they once were. Lasers were flying through the air, a few people dead on the floor. Marco grabbed his hand and pulled him ahead of the crowd. " _Sígueme!_ " Marco called to the hiding crowd.

They all hurried after the McClains, running down the hill and toward the coast. _The area around them was overgrown with trees, cracked rocks, and crumbling cliffs. He wasn't scared though._ They climbed down cliffs, rocks cutting them as they hurried down to the cliffs. Lance was happy his father brought his family out here to see the ocean so they knew where to go. His body shook with fear as he looked back to the cruiser. He turned back and kept his eyes on the path. _Every time Lance came to the ocean, it was like the crashing of the waves and the soft breeze calmed his mind. Like their gentle rhythms combined in a flurry of sentences and paragraphs. 'It's okay's and 'everything will get better's._ As they pushed past the trees onto the soft beach sand, the ocean waves crashed with a sort of urgency.

A string of 'run's and 'don't look back's running through his head.

Everyone increased their speed as they saw the cliffs up ahead. Some civilians surpassed them in desperate need to hide from the threat. The McClains kept huddled together, never leaving each other's side.

They dove into the caves, clambering close together behind a large boulder. All they could do now was wait.

People were whimpering and a few hurried towards each other to make sure they were alright. Alecia hugged Hunk close to her chest, stroking a soothing hand through the boy's hair. Marco was fussing over a nasty cut on Veronica's arm, Rachel tucked behind his back, and Luis curled against the boulder. Lance shivered as he peered around the side of the rock, eyes pierced for their parents. He saw the cruiser far out in the distance, his body tensing as the beam finally stopped with a plume of dust and sand.

The last part of their bunker gone.

His body shivered, eyes darting over the expanse of the beach as he waited for his parents to come back to them. Fingers curled into white fists. It felt like hours before one lone figure materialized from behind the trees, hurrying to their location. "Mama!" Lance called, flying from behind the boulder and closely followed by Rachel. They tackled their mother in a hug as she carried them back to safety. She fell to the floor in a defeated slump, keeping the two twins close to her chest.

" _Lo siento, mis queridos. Muy lo siento_..."

Veronica and Luis jumped to hug her but Marco went straight for interrogation, "Where's Padre? Is he coming?"

" _Lo siento, mis queridos, lo_..." she could barely speak over her sobs. Marco's body deflating and falling back on the sand. Looking down at the cracked stone peering through at him. His world shattered. The message was clear even without all context. _Papi isn't coming back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, Lance POV and Hunk&Lance bonding moments. Also, Hunk backstory for this fic so that's fun. I hope I got the Spanish right, I started learning it in 2020 but stopped for a hot second so I can't really tell. AAAAND more character for Lance's fam. I didn't proofread this one so if there are typos... I'm sure you got it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos, Leave A Comments, let me know if you like the story or if this was a complete waste of my time.


End file.
